Dear Diary
by sakura290
Summary: why does he keep doing this to me? i don't understand... another story from me! R&R please! rated R for usage of words new chapter is up! SonicOCC but don't worry it's a SonAmy i think
1. I Don't Understand

Dear Diary...I Hate You

Well I decided to write this really angry fic from Amy's POV be warned a lot of cursing so please do not come and complain to me about my little mistakes and all that okay? You have been warned and also if any of you are familiar with me you also know that this must be a new side of me well it is......

Disclaimer: I do not Own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything related

Dear Diary...I Hate You:

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Dear Diary: Entry 1:

Well hello there, well let me makes this quick I only bought this diary because I needed to vent on something and not someone like Rouge, oh yeah my name is Amy Rose

Yep that's me sweet little innocent Amy Rose, never curses swears or does that kind of stuff or at least that's what people like to think that

Well fuck off

Uh oh I just cursed yep sweet little me just cursed and you know why? Because sweet little me is so fucking pissed off to the point that I'm actually considering throwing this thing out the window and hopefully it'll hit an old man walking his dog and put him in pain for my amusement.

But I won't cause I'm a **GOOD FUCKING GIRL**

I'm too mad to even write straight

_[angry scribbles appear]_

I don't even want to tell you why I'm hooked on the word fuck for a moment

I think I'll take a nap.....later

* * *

Uh oh why is Amy sooo mad??? Maybe because of a certain BLUE hedgehog and yes this will be a romance soo don't worry buh bye!!! Oh yeah and review!!!


	2. I Hate You

I Hate You

Okay I decided to work on this today because I was bored and felt like typing okay oh yeah it's only rated R for language, maybe a LITTLE sexual jokes but that's it would probably be like the mentioning of body parts....etc anyways oh yeah I was working on My Date With Sonic the Hedgehog chapter2 when I updated the first chapter of My Diary so expect that up soon too!!! I hope you people enjoy this!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything related

(Still from Amy's point of view or POV)

I Hate You:

[Journal Entry 2]:

Okay I cooled off a bit after screaming into a pillow

That's always fun

Okay I guess I have to tell you the story now right? Yep I knew it

Alright it starts out like this

I was walking along Station Square, the city I live in.

Everything was great until I saw _him _and by him I mean the world hero Sonic the Hedgehog who has his head stuck up too far his own ass to realize other people's feelings

Woops sorry 'bout that I'm getting angry again

Anyways he was WALKING (believe it or not) so that was surprised, well I started to catch up to him but I didn't yell anything I was planning on getting Sonic by surprise

ERRRRR!!! Even that name gets me angry

Well while I was sneaking up behind him I studied his posture, this is were I should have given up and go home but NO! I had to keep pushing my self and ignore my every instinct, he was a little slouched in the front and he was looking down but watching everything in front of him, that gave me the signs he was upset.

Boy I'm just the brightest crayon in the box

Sensing he was in a mood I decided to quit my sneaking and walk up to him normally.

"Hay Sonic" I said with my happy cheerful grin

All Sonic did was glare at me once before turning back "Don't"

I cocked my head in confusion "Don't what?"

"Not today Amy" he said with ruthlessness

Bing Bing Bing wake up Amy girl that was your sign to go home

After a while of walking of silence I decided to annoy since that usually makes him smile (weird huh?) I pestered and annoyed calling him names.

I could practically see the red temperature rising up

Then he turned to me"Shut up" emphasizing both words

I had never heard him say anything like that to anyone especially me.

I kind of lingered for minute before catching up again I thought I would give him a piece of my mind.

"Just because you in a bad mood doesn't mean you have to take it out on me"

Sonic stopped glared at only this time it made me gasp he had pure hatred swirling in both emerald eyes. "I told you to shut up do you not understand that or would you like me to spell it out"

When I didn't answer he decided to "S-H-U-T U-P"

All of a sudden I had the urge to slap him but I didn't and that was for the best

I sent him a look hopefully that had "I'm angry with you" written all of over it

BIG MISTAKE!!!!

Next thing I knew I was on my butt on the ground with my head force fully turned to the right my eyes were wide and I felt the blood drain from my face and my right cheek was numb.

I slowly turned my head back at him, his right arm was crossed over to the left side and he was glaring. What happened, the after a minute it had registered.

Oh My God he slapped no HIT me to the ground.

And He didn't regret it

Then as if out from no where I felt my cheek stinging I slowly reached up and touched it with two of my fingers. "Why" I asked sending him a pleading look.

I could feel that lump in my throat and water in my eyes god I hate to cry

"Because I hate you"

.......

I gasped

No he didn't say that I didn't want to believe it but no matter how much I DIDN'T want it to be true it was... and it hurt.

I was trying with all my might to keep the tears in the only thought of 'maybe I'm dreaming maybe I'm dreaming maybe I'm dreaming...'

No Amy this isn't a dream wake up from your little fantasy world and get a fucking life

I think I'm blaming myself too much but it's the only person who understands what I am going through

That's all it took from him to get me up on my feet and screaming "I hate you too you fucking bastard!!"

"Good then we're both happy" he yelled back

Happy?

Happy?!

Sonic thinks that breaking down the getting chewed up and spitted out is happy?!

"You man-whore you betrayed me!!!"

And that's exactly how I felt

"Reflect on it in hell you bitch" and with that he sped off

I don't even remember anything from there on until the next morning

Amazing how I remember that

Well this is where I would usually call this a night but I need to vent a lot

Well I guess I'll talk about my day

Today was gay. Really gay. I worked out, hooray for losing weight and that's it and to add to that I'm still pissed what.the.fuck

And I'll be venting here for awhile so grab some fucking popcorn

I HATE HIM!

I HATE HIM!

I HATE HIM!

I HATE HIM!

I HATE HIM!

I can't even lie to myself anymore.

And I'm supposed to be honest with this diary aren't I?

I _miss him a lot. _I miss being able to talk to him a lot.

But I _hate_ that I can't be with you anymore

I also hate staying up until 3 in the morning see if he would get on and talk to me.

Man I hate so much

But the things things I don't hate...I love a lot...

And when I say that... I really do mean...A LOT

I hate repetitive noises.

I hate people who know I hate repetitive noises, and therefore purposely do it just to piss me off.

I hate walking in wet grass in flip flops.

I hate pop-ups.

I hate my hair

It's being _really_ gay lately

I hate my clothes; they're also being gay as well.

I hate it when dogs lick me, worse when they piss and I step in it

I hate it when people lick me too

I hate waking up in the morning and seeing that my alarm clock is about to go off.

Actually I hate waking up to my alarm clock. Period.

But I _love_ waking up in the middle of the night and seeing that I still have a long time to sleep.

That's great

I hate girls who walk by and look me up and down. It's only okay if _I _do it, and I do it because I hate you.

If I am ever stupid enough to tell someone I love them after dating for 2 days. Shoot me. I'd deserve to die.

And for people who do think like that pull your head out of your ass. You're not in love. Your obsessed with the thought of being in love when you have been in a relationship for a year and a half then we can talk, but until then shut up with the "Like OH MY GOD I love you SO much let's butt fuck and have babies!!!"

Which lead me to my next subject. People who type like shown above. A word of advice, your not autistic hopefully your not illiterate, chances are you are just incredibly stupid, but you can still quit with the alternate capitalization and the excessive exclamation marks. Its' really annoying. Don't waste your "Like Oh My God" breath typing like a mental person on speed. Talk to YOUR friends like that I'm sure they are equally stupid. Like Okay?!

And it's DUDE not dood

Continuing...

I hate catching people staring at me; I hate it more when people catch me staring at them.

I hate people who change themselves to impress others.

I hate people who think I'm trying to be cool.

I _just am_. Leave it be

You can hate me, or you can join me. Then we can have _we_ are cool parties

But chances are, you're a dipshit, and I don't want your company.

I hate people who try to make me feel jealous over stupid stuff. _I don't care_

I hate people who judge me.

I hate people who change the radio station before a song end. Even more so if it's one I like.

I hate bell peppers.

I hate all guys that think their penis makes them smart.

I hate small town and their small town values.

I hate people who think that it's their job to crawl up your ass and camp out there.

My life is no ones business. Concentrate on yours, because god knows it's equally fucked up.

I hate people who think they always have to be the center of attention.

Nobody wants to see you step aside and let other people shine.

I hate people who don't appreciate me advice, because we all know its great, more so when people expect my advice to run their life.

I hate country music.

I hate that I can't be with the one person I want to be with.

I hate the scars on my wrists (no I didn't try to commit suicide)

I hate the scar on my knee too, also the bruise on my cheek.

I hate being interrupted.

I hate my height.

I hate my inability to concentrate.

I hate democrats A LOT.

I hate cds that skip.

I hate people who suck up to me, and then spit on me behind my back. Quit being a chicken, say your peace, so I can turn around and stick mine up your fucking ass.

I hate the name Bernard.

I hate death. Unless I want then to die then it's awesome.

I hate that I haven't seen my parents for 988432404 light years.

I hate public restrooms.

I hate people who say they will call me back and don't, and I apologize if I have ever done that.

I hate people who don't shut up in movies.

I hate sappiness, unless I'm asking for it then I like it.

I hate that my phone isn't ringing.

I hate people who take their issues out on me.

I hate error reports.

I hate anyone by the name "Sally"

I hate expecting some output on a conversation and all I get is a "ha ha yeah..."

Speak you damn mute.

My hair is gay

And the list goes on...

And I'm probably gonna be awake for 4 hours trying to go to sleep I can't cause I'm crying. I also hate that.

Teachers suck as well.

I think they were all born out of Satan's ass.

I only hate most of these things when I'm not doing them.

For example I hate this diary. Yet I'm writing in it.

Just kidding.

Maybe I'll start a love list but it won't be as long I promise you that.

I hate Sonic the hedgehog I hope he burns in hell screaming.

But by tomorrow I'll love him again, I'm just pissed. Nothing personal.

I hope everyone reads this and embed it in their simple little minds.

I'm going to bed and hopefully it'll be dream less bye

-Amy

Oh my god that is the longest chapter I ever wrote please R&R


End file.
